


Undercover

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Undercover Assignment, everything is not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Dean goes undercover at the Daily Planet and meets an intrepid, blonde reporter.  Sparks fly.





	

_“Yeah. During my internship at the Daily Planet. His name was Jimmy. He was very cute in a bow tie kind of way. You know, I mean, it was-- it was a summer infatuation that I thought was the really thing.” – Chloe Sullivan, Episode 4.11-“Unsafe”_

 

He still thought of her from time to time. He’d see an article in one of the local newspapers, and think about how her nose crinkled when she laughed. Or he’d hear a song on the radio when they stopped in some dive to eat and hustle pool, and think of her (his precious metal collection was purposely chick free, well except for the half naked totally hot chicks in some of the music videos, but it wasn’t like he was actually watching the videos, so it really didn’t count). When Sam drug him to the library to do boring stuff like research, he recalled being a research monkey with her at the Daily Planet that Summer. 

Chloe Sullivan had made an impression on Dean Winchester, no doubt about it.

Going to Metropolis had been his father’s idea. An old college of roommate of John’s, who was now a private investigator, contacted him and asked for his help on a case, which had a definite tinge of the supernatural to it. John had shut Dean out of the hands on work on that job, but he’d set him up in the nexus of all information in Metropolis, the Daily Planet. 

For the summer he was Jimmy, Daily Planet intern; not Dean, trainee ghost hunter extraordinaire. John had insisted that he go undercover, it would help develop skills that Dean might need later in life. Dean didn’t quite understand where his father was coming from, but agreed to do it anyway. It was actually kind of fun, creating a new character. Dean packed away his leather and t-shirts, and instead took a page from Sam’s high school wardrobe- suits, sweater vests, basically anything that you’d find at Dorks-R-Us. He completed his outfit with a pair of glasses with plain lenses- Dean didn’t need glasses, but Warrior Angel wore glasses to protect his secret identity. And if a comic book character did it, it couldn’t be bad, could it?

His first day in the office, he’d had a horribly traumatic encounter with the copier. How his tie got caught in the machinery, Dean would never know. He was stuck with his face flush against the machine, and breathing was getting kinda hard to do. “What a way to die.” He’d thought, as the machine pulled his tie tighter. “Survive all kinds of monsters and ghouls, only to be brought down in the end by a Xerox machine.”

“Now that’s a fetish I’ve never seen before.” Chloe had quipped, entering the copy room carrying a load of files. 

Dean shot her a look, grabbed at his neck, and she’d come to his rescue, turning off the Xerox and helping him take off his tie. And then Chloe had turned to the machine, pushed a lever which caused the top to flip up on a hinge, and she retrieved his tie, now black with ink and wrinkled, from the inside of the machine. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” Dean replied, his voice still rough from the lack of oxygen. “I don’t usually…”

“Get up close and personal with a copy machine?” She smiled. “Somehow, I didn’t think so. They screen pretty heavily for that in the interview process.” She stuck out her hand. “Chloe Sullivan.”

“Jimmy.” He said, reciting his cover name. “Jimmy Olsen. I owe you big time. Thanks, Chloe. Can I take you out for lunch or coffee or something as a thanks?”

“Sure.”

That had been the beginning of what could have been a beautiful relationship, had it lasted. Chloe was a beautiful girl, with a fantastic body, blue eyes that just sort of drew you in, and a zest for life that was contagious. That summer, Dean had the most fun of his life, wearing sweater vests and a bowtie.

Chloe was, perhaps the best friend he’d ever had- the only true friend Dean had had, besides his little dork of a brother. She was unlike any girl he’d known before- she didn’t talk endlessly about celebrities, makeup, or diets, and she enjoyed a good jam just like one of the boys, while at the same time, managing to look hot like…a really hot thing. She made combat boots look sexy. Their relationship took a romantic turn when they’d been researching records of old school board meetings, in the record room. They got Max his information soon enough, even if a short make out session delayed them a few minutes or so. 

Things turned serious, and then it ended. They’d slept together, and the next morning John was pounding at Dean’s hotel room door, yelling something about a new assignment. 

What did it say about him, Dean wondered, if the best relationship of his life was nothing more than fodder for a John Travolta and Olivia Newton John song from “Grease”? 

The crazy thing of it all was, if any girl could understand the crazy, stupid way of Winchester life, it would be Chloe. The walls of her room were covered with clippings from newspapers and magazines, all containing stories of weird and otherworldly happenings. Chloe had called it “The Wall of Weird”. She told him story after story about the kooky happenings in her hometown of Smallville, a farm town just outside of Metropolis. Her stories made the cases he’d trailed his Dad on look tame.

Thinking of Chloe made him feel a little less lonely. Dean wondered where Chloe was, wondered what she was doing. He scanned the Daily Planet at newsstands, searching for her byline. One day he found it, buried in the back pages, but it was there.

It never would have worked out, he tells himself. And even if it did, the women who have significant relationships with the Winchester men have a painfully high tendency to burst into flame. 

Dean doesn’t have time for regrets. He’s got a father to find, a little brother to keep out of trouble (now more than ever since Sam started emulating Haley Joel Osment), and evil things of all varieties to fight. 

But still, Dean thinks of Chloe. He was different person around her.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 2006.


End file.
